The Rising Darkness
by hmmmmmmmm2010
Summary: The Fierce Deity has protected Termina and Link has returned to Hyrule. He finds himself wearing the mask of the Deity more often than being himself. He has wandered to the Gerudo desert, this is where the story begins. please review!
1. The Beast

In the middle of the vast Gerudo desert there sat a warrior, cloaked in a tan old cloak. His hood kept his face hidden. Around him laid the bones of defeated monsters, a dragon's skull is what he propped up against. Next to him sat a double-helix sword, its blue and green blades stained with the crimson of the monsters blood. The warrior sat in a trance looking at a fire he had made. He began to relive the encounters he had gone through, the numerous battles. The people he had saved the evils of the world he had vanquished. The earth began to shake; the warrior broke out of his trance and stood up. Two giant arms broke the earth and out came a beast. Four blood red eyes looked at the warrior, its scaly skin and pinchers a true atrocity to behold ; the beast snapped its jaws at the warrior, slobber running down its fangs. The warrior looked on showing the beast no fear. The beast grabbed the warrior and began to squeeze him in its hand; it let out a horrible growl. The warrior then let out a scream that shook the heavens themselves. He broke the monsters grip and shredded the cloak. The monster looked on in horror, floating right in front of the beasts face was the Fierce Deity. A living god had been the one devastating the desert of its monsters. The beast began to frantically swing at the Deity hoping to kill him. The monster missed, lunged at him swallowing the god. Minutes passed by, nothing happened. The monster began to laugh. It had killed a god. The monster beat its chest in pride; it felt a pain come from its chest. The monster gazed down; one of its own ribs had been plunged through its skin. The monster started to vomit blood it knew its time was limited. The rib began to turn and finally the Deity burst its way out of the chest. Drenched in blood, holding the rib it looked at the monster. The beast was too weak to flee. The Deity threw the rib at the monster impaling an eye. The monster began to flail, it fell to the ground in pain, The Deity went and drew his sword from the ground, He used magic to pull the sword apart, each helix becoming a sword fit for a giant. A sword plunged through another eye, the monster wailed in agony. The Deity impaled the third eye, the monster let out another scream.

"Why, why have you tortured me in this way? Why can you not finish me? Show mercy hero, slay me." The beast whimpered.

"Mercy? You expect mercy from me? You the one who attacked me unprovoked, you fool I won't let you die. I am the one who decides when it is time for you to perish from this land. Tell me monster why did you attack? Surely you knew what fate would come."

"I…I was overtaken by a dark force, an evil unlike me. This darkness washed over my mind it felt of a different land. This evil worse than the one Ganon had bestowed upon the land."

"Get to the point."

" Something wicked is coming this way warrior! Something with greater power than you or I! Hyrule is doomed! It will crush everything in its path!" the beast told the Deity. The monster's time had come. It drew its final breath and passed on. The Deity looked on, contemplating the monsters words he drew his swords from the deceased beasts eyes. He refused them, the blade returning to its original state. The Deity once again lay against the skull; he looked to the dark sky. No stars were out, only the moon was there. It looked like it had come closer to the earth.


	2. The Warning

Link opened his eyes, they were met with a burn from the rush of light.

"Where…where am I?"

The hero of time looked around observing his surroundings; he was in the middle of a lush green field that spanned for miles upon miles. He noticed in the distance there was a tree, only one. This was the only blemish on this land. Link began to walk toward the tree, looking around still observing the land.

"This looks familiar, I know that I've been here before…but when?" Link grasped his head, trying to intensify his thought. He had made it to the tree he sat down underneath it. He looked out on to the field now with a worried glimpse. Something wasn't right about the place he found himself in. He felt there was something else there. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the distance, it was moving at an incredible speed. Link jumped to his feet and drew his sword, the being was upon him. The being's body was cloaked in darkness, Link couldn't make out what the figure was.

"Who are you?!" Link shouted, the figure began to laugh at the hero's panic.

"What's so funny about this? Answer me!"

"Are you really this scared you pathetic mortal? You who use my identity to defeat the ones of evil and bring about justice? I deserve that title of the Hero of Time, not you, you pathetic piece of trash. Ever since you have acquired my mask all you have done is wear it. I don't blame you though; there is no power that can defeat me. I am invincible in every sense of the word." The being said.

"The Fierce Deity? What's this all about? Why am I here?"

"I am the Fierce Deity but not the one you can control. I am the spirit that resides in that mask you wear." The darkness rushed away from his body, showing a magnificent warrior, his white and black armor shining in the sunlight.

"You are here Link because of what that monster told us. In case you weren't paying attention a great evil is coming to Hyrule. Greater than Ganon, this evil does not care for absolute control, just destruction." The warrior said, a stern look upon his face.

"So I'm here to be preached to about evil from a god of wrath? Ha this is making a lot of sense."

"Stay your tongue, I am your superior, in fact you should consider me your master boy."

"Master?! Are you insane I'm not going to listen to you! For someone who claims to be all powerful, why are you trapped inside a mask? Huh? Answer me!" Link shouted and rose to his feet, he gave the being an intense glare.

"Sit back down boy!" the Deity held his hand out using magic to slam Link against the tree. Link fell to the ground in severe pain.

"Let that being a lesson to you boy! Do not challenge my authority. But as I was saying before I was interrupted. This evil that approaches is the one that we both have faced before. It almost brought about the apocalypse of a society. But thanks to a young hero that stumbled upon my mask, the world was saved." The Deity gloated with a smug look across his face.

"Would you shut up and quit being so full of yourself! If I wasn't in control of you on the moon then all of Termina would lie in ruin today. Are you not even worried about Majora's return?" Link said, shocked at the lack of concern that the Deity was expressing.

"I'm not concerned because I'm just warning you boy, think about this. What do I have to lose in all of this? I am a God. I cannot be vanquished."

"I've had enough of this!" Link drew his sword.

"Very well then boy."

Link swung with lightning speed at the Deity, The Deity avoided the swing and put an elbow into Link's back. Link dropped his sword and fell the ground, he pushed himself back up only able to make it to his knees before a swift kick caught him in the ribs. A loud crack echoed, the Deity had just broken three ribs. He looked upon Link and stopped.

"Your lucky I show mercy, consider yourself lucky that you have not been destroyed. Hyrule needs you, I do not wish to condemn this land. At least not until I have had some more fun. Now listen to me boy, go to Zelda warn her of Majora and the impending danger the demon brings. She will doubt you, just tell her to look to the sky and she will see with her own eyes what is coming to this land. Farewell Hero, I shall see you soon."

"Wha…" Link whimpered and with a shine of bright light Link awoke in the Gerudo desert. He looked around; a few feet away from him laid the rotting corpse from the night before. Link began to observe more of his surroundings, The Fierce Deity's mask laid at his side.

"Was it all just a dream?" Link whispered. He looked to the sky, there in plain view sat the moon. It was closer than Link had ever seen. Link jumped up but fell to his knees in crippling pain.

"Damn it!" the Hero grabbed himself, he took his shirt off to investigate the pain. He looked upon his tan skin, on his side he saw a dark blue bruise.

"He did come to warn me, it just wasn't a dream." Link grabbed the mask and began to limp his way toward the monsters carcass. He grabbed the rip and pulled it out, he made a make shift crutch out of it and began to hobble his way through the remains of the monster. As walked away the dragon skull turned towards him, its black orifices staring at the hero. Link felt as if something was watching he turned back and looked. His vision was blurry from the pain; he didn't see the skull looking at him. The skull began to chuckle to itself.


	3. The Advisor

Link arrived at Castle Town, he arrived just at twilight. He dragged his battered body through the town. The journey from the desert didn't help his wounds the Deity had given him. He looked around as he went through the town, he noticed no one was out besides guards.

"Castle Town is usually busier than this even at night…something isn't right." Link mumbled to himself. He approached a guard and asked him what was going on. The guard informed him that there was an event going on at the castle that everyone had been invited too. Link thanked the guard and hurried his way to the castle. As he approached he saw bright lights and heard the many voices coming from inside.

"None of this is making sense."

"No one said it would, did they boy?" Link heard the Deity talking to him in his head.

"What? Zelda never does this." Link thought.

"You're answering your own questions. Obviously something isn't right. Lets think random monsters going mad in the middle of the desert where we were at. The moon has grown in size that past few days and now Zelda is having a party at the castle. You just now think things are looking odd? Hyrule is in a world of trouble if its taking you this long boy. Keep your eyes open while your in the castle." With that the Deity's voice faded in his mind. Link entered the castle and looked around. The entire population of castle town was there, from the rich to the poor everyone was mingling and having a good time.

"Have you seen that thing in the sky lately? My goodness the thing is visible during the day. It makes me wonder what the goddesses are up too." Link heard a young man say. He continued to move past looking for Zelda. He bumped into a guard,

"My apologies sir, I was just looking for the princess."

"Its ok young man; now as for the princess she is about to make a speech introducing a new royal advisor." The guard said.

"So Zelda is having a huge bash just for this? This seems a bit ridiculous to me." Link said with a tone of attitude.

"It is odd, but then again the princess hasn't been acting like her usual self lately." As the guard finished his statement a hush fell over the crowd. Zelda was standing on a balcony in the castle. Link looked at her, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair and blue eyes shimmered in the light of the torches lit around the castle.

"People of Hyrule, I have come to you to announce a new royal advisor, she was from a far land that not even I myself have heard of. She seeks to make Hyrule a better place, her land had been destroyed by evil. She came to this land and saw its beauty. She wishes to help to protect her new home and that is why I have enlisted her aid. Madame Magena please join me." And with that the crowd went wild as the doors open and a beautiful lady with waist long purple hair and stunning green eyes appeared. Her eyes had an orange tint to them making the green seem even lighter to them. The crowd went on for what seemed like forever to Link. He looked around, everyone was ecstatic to see this advisor, usually no one cared. Link continued to look around, he turned his head to the left and standing next to him was a hooded figure. The figure had it's arms crossed looking on at the crowd.

"This land is damned…" the figure whispered.

"This advisor brings with her pain and suffering, no good will come of this. The people look for anything to keep them safe. Fools…Nothing will stop the wretch this time. May you enjoy your time while it lasts my child." Link reached and pulled back the hood to view who it was, but with the pull the shape that was in the cloak vanished.

"Wha…What-t the hell is going on?!" Link screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. They saw a the young man holding the cloth with a look of horror in his eyes. Madame Magena whispered to the princess.

"My princess, I know he is this land's hero but he must be thrown out right now. I do not sense any good coming from him. His mind is clouded by darkness, we should not endanger the lives of the people at this joyous occasion."

"You're right…GUARDS SEIZE HIM! THROW HIM OUT OF THIS TOWN." Zelda demanded. With that the guards grabbed Link, they dragged him through the town. Link was still in shock from the hooded figures words to put up a fight. As his body hit the cold ground of Hyrule field, Link snapped out of his trance. He looked around at the clouded night sky, he had a blank look on his face.

"Ignore the words of that phantom boy, its nothing but a dead man trying to doom others." The Deity whispered through his head. Link got up.

"Take me to Lake Hyla Deity, the island in the middle take me there. Something is going on there I can feel it." Link said out loud.

"As do I. Good decision Link." The Deity said with a tone of respect something new for him. With that a bright light flashed and Link closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was on the island in the middle of Lake Hyla.

"What gave you this idea though Link?" the Deity asked.

"I…I don't know, during the trance I just kept seeing Lake Hyla and darkness. It felt like something bad was happening."

"You thought right Hero of Time." Said a third voice. Link turned around standing before him was a dark figure with blood red eyes.

"Its time to die Hero." The shadow drew a sword, Link drew his sword and got into a defensive stance.


	4. The Power

The figure charged Link, the shadow slashed merciless at Link. All the Hero of Time could do was hold his ground. The pain surging through his body was excruciating.

"Ready to give in Link? Just lay your sword aside and I'll slash your throat and end this." The shadow hissed at Link. Link fell to the ground, he couldn't withstand the pain anymore. He held the sword in front of him to guard him. The shadow walked over to him laughing to himself, he glared down at Link, his red eyes piercing him.

"You made a good choice Link." The shadow lifted the blade and held it high over Link's body.

"No…I won't quit. You won't stop me from saving this land." Link roared, he burst to his feet. The shadow jumped back from him. The Triforce of Courage began to glow on Link's hand. A golden aura overcame him, his sword glowed.

"Come now shadow, don't fear the light…Embrace what you are about to become." Link charged the shadow ramming him with his shoulder. The shadow fell to the earth, the wind being knocked out of him. Link planted his sword in the ground, the light growing even brighter from the sword now. Link grabbed the shadow and lifted him by his dark clothing.

"Look me in the eyes. You are forever banished from this universe. The light shall consume you, as that moon plans to consume Hyrule. Unlike the moon though, you can't stop this." Link's eyes glowed a golden hue. The shadow let out a scream, the night sky lit up with glowing light from the sword. A shine went across all the land. Night had been turned to day, the moon had come closer to the Earth once again.

Link sat by his sword, his eyes closed in a deep meditation. The weather had began to turn colder, Hyrule was approaching winter, a time when people were supposed to be in good cheer and all Link could think about was the moon and how to stop it. Time was running out, he needed to make a plan.

"Deity what do I do?" Link asked. Doubt had overtaken him.

"Prepare yourself boy, I will show you what must be done for us to save the world." The Deity's voice whispered in the back of his head. Link closed his eyes and felt the wind pick up around him, it intensified and the next thing Link knew he was freezing. He was ankle-deep in snow in the middle of mountains unknown to him.

"Where are we?" Link said looking around, his vision was limited due to the fog and snow around the mountain.

"This is where you will save the world or damn it. Link I hope you can survive for these peoples sake." The Deity faded away. Link looked around noticing nothing.

"This is going to be a waste of time." He mumbled. He began to walk around and investigate his surroundings . After a few moments he felt a tremor. He looked around in every direction. He heard a terrifying roar come from behind him. He turned and stopped. Before him stood a giant dragon, the monsters appearance was that of a skeleton. The dragon had black holes for eyes, and black muscles underneath its bony exterior. The beast stood 30 feet tall, it looked down at Link and let out a shriek. Link went to pull out his sword. He gripped nothing, Link stood in shock. He had left the sword at Lake Hyla, he hadn't grabbed it in time. Link looked back up to the dragon, the Triforce of Courage began to glow again. Link let the aura of gold overcome him once again. His pupils left his eyes, they glowed gold again.


	5. Skeletal Beast MachadraThe Beginning

The dragon, let out a blood-curdling screech, Link rolled to the side as the dragon lunged at him. The beast stumbled as he missed and hissed as it looked back to his target. The dragon swiped at Link with his tail and sent him crashing into the side of the mountain. The impact was great, the mountain had caved in. Link's vision was blurry, he grasped frantically at his surroundings, trying to help himself to his feet. He struggled to his feet and wiped at his eyes. As the blur left his eyes, he looked. The dragon smacked him with his tail once more, sending him sailing into the other side of the mountain. The impact was even greater, Link lay inside of a crater caused by the attack. He tasted blood, his body was bruised. He tried to push himself up, a great pain surged through him. His hand had been broken trying to soften the impact. Link cried out in pain. The dragon gave a smile and flapped his wings. A gust of wind drove Link even deeper into the crater.

_I can do this. I just need…I…I. _ Link began to fade from consciousness. As his eyes began to close, the golden aura grew stronger. His pupils had come back, this time shining gold. Link burst from the crater. His injuries had been healed from the light. He moved with unbelievable speed towards the dragon. The dragon couldn't keep up with him until Link stood right in front of him. The smile had faded, a look of pure terror had come across the dragon's face. The dragon tried to take a step back, Link jumped into the air and formed a blade of light in his hand. The dragon could only watch as Link began to slash. He moved so quickly, the number of strikes could not be counted. Link finally relented and fell back to the ground. The dragon grasped his chest with a claw and squeezed.

"Tell me your name, why are you here?" Link demanded from the dragon.

"I…I…I'm Machadra. Lord Majora summoned me to eliminate you."

"It looks like you failed at your one task. For a dragon you can't even kill an unarmed man. You're pathetic." Link scoffed at him.

"Why you!" Machadra roared and ripped his claw away from his chest. He sent both his claws to slash at Link. Link jumped high into the air, the dragon snarled and sent his tail flying at Link. Link impaled his sword through his tail and swung himself onto his tail. Link grabbed his sword and began to run down Machadra's back. The dragon began to go into a tantrum, flailing about to throw Link off. Nothing would. Machadra took to the sky still flailing. Link began to slice the dragon's back as he continued to run down his massive body. The skeletal design offered no protection to the dragon's muscles. Machadra's flailing became even more violent as Link slashed. Link jumped as Machadra flailed one last time, he put his sword out slashing through the dragon's wing. A terrible cry erupted as the dragon crashed violently into the ground. Link began to freefall, he put his sword out in front of him. Machadra looked up, Link came crashing down, impaling Machadra through the eyes and into his brain.

"Your master will soon know the same fate." Link said as he flipped off of the corpse. The golden aura dissipated. A shadow of the Fierce Deity popped out of the ground.

"Link! My boy! You absolutely destroyed that dragon! I'm proud of you! That was spectacular! I mean for a mortal that was beyond amazing! Now me that would have been nothing." The Deity said smugly.

"Can it. We have more important things to worry about right now. You can gloat all you want but that is not going to stop the moon. We need to find a way to prevent this. I can't get near Zelda let alone talk to her, there is no way to get the four giants."

"It's simple. We wage an all out war on Castle Town."

"That's insane. The Hero of Time taking on the whole Hylian Army and Majora backing them."

"What else would you suggest? Zelda is being controlled like a puppet. Raising an army shall be easy Link."

"Prove it."

The Deity smirked as Link turned to look at him. The Deity pointed his finger at the skeleton of the dragon, it arose and bowed to its new master. He pointed to the ground. Stalchildren, equipped with armor and a sword and shield rose and bowed to the Deity. Link looked at the army that had been assembled before him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Link, I was not present during this battle because I looked into events that have transpired while we have been exiled. Zelda has been put into a coma by Madame Magena. She struck once we had been forced out of the city. Magena has been forcing the Goron's to race through Zora's Domain across thin sheets of ice, Zora's have been pit in death fights in the crater of Death Mountain. The soldiers now hunger for it. Their minds have been warped by the sick perversion that Magena calls, "fun." We must end this. By any means possible."

"You…you can't be serious…Zelda."

"Your feelings for the girl, use them. Magena only wishes to cause harm to her and her land. Even though she bears the Triforce of Wisdom…She could not sense Majora is Magena. We must act. The more time we waste the closer the moon comes to impact."

"…then we march on to wage this war."

"We follow you now, Hero."

The Deity disappeared. Link looked at his army. They all looked on at him, awaiting his command.

"We march to Castle Town! We will save Zelda! Majora will be stopped and we will save Hyrule!" Link yelled. The army let out a roar and began to descend down the mountain. Link climbed aboard Machadra's walking remains, a determined look in his eyes.

_Meanwhile…_

Madame Magena had been enjoying the daily races held at Zora's Domain. Three Gorons had already fallen to their death at the bottom of the domain. She had taken great pleasure in the chaos of it all. She was pleased that her soldiers had morphed into heartless demons. Hyrule was under the control of a God of Chaos and none were the wiser except for Link. As she watched with a wicked smile across her face, a vision came to her. She saw Link's army marching down. Her smiled was erased.

"Talo! Come here!"

"Yes Madame!"

"The races are over, have half the men lock up these filthy creatures and beat them for not racing harder. Take your other squadron and lay waste to Kakariko Village. I feel an enemy coming to attack us. They must not be able to raid the village for food. Kill every man, woman and child. No survivors."

"As you wish, Madame!" Talo said. He had once been a noble general, one of the most respected in Hyrule's history. But Magena had transformed even the bravest and noblest into beings of pure evil. She made her way out of the domain and into her carriage that awaited outside. She departed for Castle Town…to prepare for The Dark War.


	6. The Nazo, Beings of The Past

The army had been traveling for days, the mountain from which they descended was in a remote part of Hyrule. It had almost been a millennia since any living creature had ventured to that corner of the world. The tundra of the mountain eventually gave way to the vast Gerudo Desert. The heat was intense but still the soldiers marched on. Link looked out at them as he rode atop of Machadra's reanimated bones. The soldiers marched in unison, no matter the intensity of the heat they would not break stride. Link was impressed by this. Being brought back to life they had regained their abilities to feel pain and misery such as any other being, yet they never broke stride, showing the true essence of their warrior spirit. Link looked up into the sky. The moon dwarfed the sun in sheer size. The ground had begun to shake periodically due to its ever growing presence to Hyrule. He had still yet to devise a plan to stop the impact. The Fierce Deity was correct about the Four Giants theory. They were the guardians of Termina…there was no way to bring them here and have them save Hyrule. Link sighed and looked off into the horizon, an old abandoned fortress was not too far off.

"Hey! When we get there I say we make a camp and get some rest you guys! We've been marching for days on end. We can rest for a few hours!" Link yelled down to the army.

"Yes sir!" The army shouted back in unison. As they arrived, Link jumped down from Machadra. He instructed the soldiers to make tents and a camp. He treated them with the same compassion as living beings, something that gave the old souls joy. Link knew it did, even though he could not see it. As they constructed the camp, Link ventured inside the actual ruins. Inside the walls were adorned with old swords, ones of all shapes and sizes. Some meant for slashing, the others for piercing.

"Keep your wits about you, Link. If this fortress is what I think it is. Then there are most certainly traps." The Fierce Deity whispered in the back of Link's head. Link nodded and proceeded. He ventured deeper and deeper. With each room he went through, he found the remains of warriors long forgotten. Blood splattered against the wall. The group that had occupied this fortress had been attacked and slaughtered. Link investigated one corpse; a nail had been shot through his head. He looked to the other side of the room to see a hidden pipe in the wall. The Deity was right; this place was at one time filled with traps. But in the massacre, they had all been used to try and save the people. Link finally made his way through a larger door. As he opened the door, a foul odor filled his nostrils. He gasped for air as he looked out. The whole room was filled with corpses. Ones in ninja garb, like that of the Garo. The other in dark armor outlined with a deep blue. Link made his way into the room, he saw a sword sticking out from one in the middle. This corpse dressed in the finest robes, obviously the leader. Link looked out at the body.

"Link…do you realize what we have stumbled upon? This is the Nazo ninja fortress. The very ninja the Garo had sought to eliminate. By the looks of it…they succeeded."

"What's the big deal? They couldn't have been too big of a deal."

"Show some respect. These ninja were unlike the Garo. They relied on cunning and magic instead of their skill with a weapon. I have an idea." The Deity rose once more as a shadow from the ground. He pointed out to the corpses of the Nazo. They began to rise once more, flesh covering their bones. They opened their eyes and looked around. They once more felt air rush into their lungs. They looked at one another and rejoiced.

"How? A miracle of the Gods?" The leader shouted out. The room erupted in triumph. Link looked on as the great ninjas the Deity had spoken of acted like children.

"You are a God of wrath. How can you do this?" Link asked.

"I will tell you more once we return to the camp. Speak with their leader. We have just gained a new ally." The Deity vanished. Link turned and looked on at them. He made his way to the leader, a man known as Enigma. Link explained to him what had happened and the ordeal that was happening in Hyrule. DeVant was glad to offer the services of the Nazo people. Link thanked him and left them to rejoice with their gift of life. Even though Link had gained allies, he still felt overwhelmed. He made his way outside of the Nazo stronghold to see a well constructed to camp and the soldiers already in their various tents. Link went around searching for his tent. A soldier tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a larger one towards the middle. Link nodded at him and made his way inside of the tent. A fire was already lit in the middle. Link sat down by it and sighed.

"You should quit stressing Link. You're developing some white hairs. At such an age that is unhealthy." Link heard the Deity tease him.

"Like you have room to speak on that. It's hard to remain calm when the fate of the world is on my shoulders once more. At least with Ganondorf there was still an area to reclaim…with this…my entire home will be destroyed, my friends, Zelda…" Link put his head down. The Deity's shadow rose up and sat down on the other side of the fire.

"No need to stress. We will put an end to this. Majora will be stopped. But Link, how about I fulfill my promise. You wish to hear of my origins still?"

Link's head snapped up, his eyes looking seriously at the shadow, "Yes…I would."

"Well…then let the story begin…"


	7. The Forgotten Kingdom

The smell of burning flesh tainted the air, the night sky illuminated by the fires raging through Kakariko Village. Hylian soldiers raided houses and tortured and slaughtered citizens. Men tried to protect their families but were just mocked and murdered before the ones they loved. Women and young girls raped by the soldiers that once protected them. In the middle of it all, Magena could not help but dance through the village. The sight of it all overjoyed her. Her other half, Majora's plan was going perfectly. BY the morning, the village would be nothing. Link and his army would be left with no supplies to battle. The moon would fall and obliterate the land and the mastermind of chaos would be gone to another land to wreak havoc. Magena came to a stop, she watched as the soldiers dragged a hooded figure out of a house and threw him to the ground. Magena walked over and looked down on him.

"Well, do you have anything to say before you die?" Magena taunted him and laughed in glee. The hooded figure pushed himself up to his knee. The soldiers rammed the back of their spears into him to push him down. He shouted out in pain…

"We…We…the people of Hyrule aren't scared of you…A man with no eyes came to me in a dream…his armor unlike anything from this world. He warned me of this…of what would happen to this village. He told us we would be avenged…we don't fear you…Magena…" The soldiers began to beat the man. He fell back to the ground. Magena looked on at his corpse in shock. The Fierce Deity had followed Majora from Termina. Magena turned to run out of Kakariko Village. Scowling white eyes pierced her own. She let out a scream that faded into the night with the flames…

_Back at the camp_

"So Deity, tell me your story. Why are you the Fierce Deity anyways?"

"Well Link, long before the concept of time, I was a knight in a far off kingdom. My father before me was the king's most trusted man and I would grow to accept the same role that he occupied. The kingdom was a peaceful one, offering help to those who needed it and aiding other lands whenever we could. I myself found this to be dull in my youth but I came to appreciate it when I married the girl of my dreams. Kalon, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes upon. Her and I would spend days apart whenever I was away on orders but our love never dwindled. We had plans to start a family and one day my son would replace me as the king's favored knight. One day however, we were overrun by a madman who had long ago been banished from our kingdom for slander against the king and his family. This man knew the workings of the town intricately. Every flaw in the town he exposed. The man was known for his eccentricity and love of pandemonium, but not even I thought he would betray his old kingdom. He had returned with a sick twisted power. All the evil in him was in a concentrated form. I was in the castle when the attack happened. I protected the king with my fellow knights as long as we could. One by one my fellow brothers fell victim to the demons. I tried to protect my king but the man used his newfound powers to throw me from the castle to the riots in the streets. I was battered and bruised and knew my time was growing short. I fought my way through the crowds and the monsters to arrive at my house. As I grew closer…the door flew open and my wife stumbled out…impaled by one of the demons spears…I ran to her as she fell and caught her in my arms. She told me how much she loved me and how one day her and I would be reunited in paradise. How we would have a family there, free from this world of madness and violence. She passed away in my arms. I could not control my emotions…tears streaked down my face and fell to the bloody and dirty pavement. I looked up to see that the demons had surrounded me and the man had as well. I laid my wife gently upon the pavement and grabbed my sword to make my final stand against the man and his monsters. It was at this time that I felt a darkness inside of me. Something spoke to me and promised me the power to annihilate the man and the monsters…but I would never be able to be with my wife or kingdom again. I made the foolish choice and accepted. The power the darkness gave me transformed me before their very eyes. I was granted the powers you have seen, Link. I murdered the monsters one by one. Ripping their limbs from their bodies, severing heads, gouging their eyes out. I finally had reached the man and severely wounded him when I grabbed a hold of him. As I prepared to strike a final blow…the man laughed and pointed at a mask that had been dropped during the siege. He warped his soul into the mask. You all know it today as Majora's Mask. The man had escaped my wrath. The mask was indestructible. As I came to this realization, I made the decision to create my own mask. I would seal myself away in it. As long as Majora exists…I will always exist to punish him."

"By the Gods…so that is how this has all come to take place…Deity…I am sorry to hear all this."

"Don't. Link, I have learned that life itself is a gift that must always be cherished. No matter what a person looks like, or how a person chooses to live. Their life still has value. But there are individuals who will stop at nothing to end all life. And it is because of individuals such as Majora that I will always exist. I will never be able to hold my wife once again…but I will insure that others may hold the ones they love."

"You truly are a God then. No mortal man would be that self-sacrificing."

"There is one and I am looking at him…but Link, get to bed. We will march to Hyrule Field tomorrow…and the army will be waiting for us."

"Well alright…Thank you Deity for sharing that with me."

"It was my pleasure." The Deity whispered as he looked to the sky and stared at the moon.


	8. Premonitions

Hyrule field was oddly quiet. Overcast skies looked down upon it. The Hylian Army had mobilized and had taken up most of the field from Castle Town to Kakariko Village. The soldiers had brought along their Goron and Zora prisoners to help them wage war. At first they had put up resistance against aiding their captors, but Magena's dark presence soon had them hungering for blood.

"Madame, what shall we do when the enemy is spotted? Let them make their way towards the town or take the attack to them?"

"Let them come. Our young friend is unstable at this time. He leads a vast army against ones he loves and cares about. Let us see if he can truly save Hyrule." Magena began to cackle. Majora was slowly getting closer to exposing himself. The Magena charade would not last much longer. Magena looked up to the moon.

"You see the moon Talo?"

"Yes…It's beautiful."

"The boy thinks he can win by defeating us…but what he doesn't know is there is no way to stop it." They shared a laugh before Magena ordered Talo back out to the field. The army was beginning to grow impatient as they had to wait another night. The soldiers slept restlessly. They tossed and turned at night, haunted by images of the future…

_A man stood before them, flames surrounding him. The soldiers looked on as strange beings had joined them in their fight against Link. The boy they had known had suddenly disappeared. A strange being was standing waiting for an attack. A soldier charged him with a spear. The man moved out of his way and grabbed hold of the spear and pulled the man back towards him delivering a crushing head butt. The soldiers body went limp and the man kicked his body away. The man looked out to the rest of the soldiers. "You all will perish…We are coming…We will stop this…You…Majora…Will be stopped…"_

All the soldiers were shaken when they woke up. Each man telling stories of their dream and all becoming increasingly paranoid. Each soldiers dream was the same. Hysteria began to set in as they looked out into Hyrule Field. Not much was to be seen on this day, a dense fog had moved in overnight. The soldiers grew antsy throughout the morning. Slowly the heat had left and was replaced by a bone chilling cold. The Earth began to shake beneath their feet. The clattering of armor was heard off in the distance. Soldiers began to exit their tents to see what was going on. They looked out into the field and saw Link standing by himself. He looked back at them, a determined look in his eye. He let out a whistle. The Stal Army and the Nazo slowly appeared behind him. He whistled one last time, out of the sky flew the reanimated corpse of Machadra. The dragon let out a roar and Link thrust his sword in the direction of the Hylian army. The Great War of Hyrule was about to begin.


	9. Hatred Reborn

The armies charged at one another, swords clashed and arrows filled the sky. The Hylian Army was sure to win the war through attrition, but the living army had not accounted for the ferocity of Link's army. The Stal warriors were capable of handling three Hylian soldiers at once with relative ease. The Gorons and Zoras had ignored the Stal warriors and began to attack Machadra. The reanimated dragon swiped away at them and crushed many beneath his feet; but this did not stop a few Gorons and Zoras from climbing upon him. They began to smash his bone exterior. He let out a roar and fell to his knees in pain. As the Gorons and Zoras continue to beat him, lightning began to flash. Bolts began to zip towards his body and struck at the Zoras. Water began to fill the lungs of the Gorons and drown them. They dropped off the beast one by one as they were attacked. Machadra returned to his feet and looked to his side to see some of the Nazo race aiding him. He let out a roar of gratitude and put a wing down for some warriors to ride upon him. They ascended and Machadra took flight and began to spew flames upon the Hylian Army. In the thick of all the action was Link. He had slain many of his former friends and had led the Stal Army to the bridge leading into Castle Town. The Hylians were retreating at an alarming rate.

_The Hylians were not trained like this. Something is wrong. Majora has something planned if they're willingly giving up this much ground. _Link thought to himself as the battle waged on. Link continued to slash and led the assault. Soon the two armies had found themselves in the middle of the town square striking each other down. The people of Castle Town locked themselves in their homes and looked on in horror at the massacre. Snow began to fall. The white blanket was slowly drenched with crimson liquid and the combatants grew weary. Magena had been overlooking the battle the entire time and gave out a laugh. The plan was coming together. Magena retreated into the castle. She went into the main hall and dropped to both of her knees and began to laugh maniacally. Her pupils began to turn orange and yellow, her irises transformed into a sinister green. Veins began to pop from her arms. Her body turned to a magenta color and at last she gave one last laugh and an explosion occurred. The armies turned and looked at the castle in disbelief. Link looked, almost in tears. Thoughts of Zelda raced through his mind. The Stal Army followed their captains lead and didn't move except to blankly stare at the smoke. The Hylians noticed this and capitalized on the mistake. A sword ran through Links stomach. He spit up blood and was thrown to the ground by the soldier. The Stal Army hadn't noticed until it was too late. The Hylians were fighting with more confidence. While the Stal warriors were fierce, their bodies were frail. Link lay at the bottom of the bloody brawl. Choking on his own blood he looked to the sky to see the moon. The image terrified Link. He coughed up blood and pulled himself to sit up. He held his wound with his hand. He went to a pouch he kept on his side. He grabbed the item he was looking for. As he went to pull it out, he was picked up off the ground and slammed against the wall by an unseen force. Link yelled out and squinted through the pain. The magic was that of Majora, the dark energy sealed Link against the wall. Majora had made his way from the castle to the battlefield in little time. Link couldn't believe it. Majora made his way over to Link, stopping only to pick up what Link was hoping he wouldn't see.

"Very interesting boy. You've kept this mask all this time. Glad to see the gift I gave you has come in so handy for you. So much that you decided to start a war you had little chance of winning." Majora taunted him.

"Even if I die, I still have faith the army that the Fierce Deity and I started will win this war." Link quipped back.

"Well let's do a quick head count boy. You're misfit band of wizards and a dead dragon are being overcome by a few Hylians, Gorons and Zoras. The Stal Army is being decimated by living beings. All this bloodshed and you won't even save the world. My Hylians are foolish enough to believe that I'll keep my word to stop the moon. Truth is, there is no stopping it. Not this time. No giants will save this land. But as for you my dear Link…You, you will die." Majora chuckled aloud.

"But first…" Majora gripped ahold of the Fierce Deity mask and crushed it. Link looked on in horror as he was powerless to stop it. Majora's maniacal laughter filled the sky. Tears began to form in Link's eyes.

"You…You son of a bitch…You killed him…After everything you already did to him you killed him."

"You're right I did, what are you going to do about it boy?" Majora looked on at Link. Sensing a phenomenal energy around him. Majora watched as Link's eyes began to turn gold. The golden aura surrounded Link once more. He began to struggle and squirm but Majora's dark energy would not budge. Majora looked on with absolute glee. Link continued to struggle.

"You fool, you are only empowering the dark energy. Do you not remember the Skull Kid? Deep down his good intentions fueled my dark desires and you are doing the same! It's hopeless! I have won!" Majora screamed with glee. He looked back to see that the Hylians had all but decimated the Stal Army.

"My great warriors! Whom would destroy the traitor Link?"

The army burst into roars. Majora looked back. Link was weakened. His body was worn out from the stress over the weeks and it had finally caught up with him.

"You know Link, you should quit with this hero business. You already have grey hairs and you're not even 20." Majora mocked him. The sinister being used his power to pry Link from the wall and through him into the fountain at the middle of the plaza.

"Kill him!"

The Hylians descended upon him. Their bloodlust similar to that of Majora's now. The townsfolk had even become intoxicated with death by Majora's mere presence. They all watched from their windows as the soldiers tore at him. The earth began quaking as the moon grew closer. Majora looked on in disturbed pleasure. The earth beneath them began to quake even more beneath them. Majora's eyes narrowed. This quake wasn't from the moon. A bright beam of light burst from the mass of bodies surrounding Link. It shimmered gold but slowly began to turn lighter and lighter. The light incinerated all of those that were close to Link. The light turned white, dark lightning began to wrap around it. A yell was let out. Majora looked on in horror. The Hylians had backed off. Thunder was heard bellowing throughout the light grey sky. The dark lightning continued to strike down, murdering numerous Hylian soldiers. A bolt hit in front of Majora. The light blinded him temporarily. He rubbed his eyes furiously and looked out. A pair of white eyes returned a paralyzing glare.


	10. We Live

The dark void Majora called a heart sank. Before the dark being was Link or what Majora thought to be Link. The Hylian soldiers looked on, terror sinking deeper into their skin by the second. The being before them had a dark power. His hair and eyes an other worldly white. His body mass had increased. The tunic that Link had worn was replaced by white and black armor decorated with tribal designs across it. The dark lightning continued to strike around him but it was no bother to him. He looked out and saw the carcasses that now flooded the streets of Castle Town. He let out a sigh and raised his hand. The Stal warriors that had fallen rose again. As the soldiers staggered to their feet, flesh gripped to their bones. Slowly, soldiers of days past were now littered throughout the legion of Hylians.

"Destroy them." The being muttered. The resurrected army did as they were commanded and returned to their war with the Hylians. Majora looked on in absolute shock.

"What…What in all the worlds are you?" Majora screeched. The being let out a devilish grin and began to walk towards Majora. Majora retreated into the wall like a frightened child.

"Do you not know Majora? I am the being of your nightmares. For a millennia you have been able to run and hide as you pleased knowing I wasn't able to defeat you by myself. Only one with characteristics of a true hero could wield such awesome power to destroy you. Did you not know Link was such a hero worthy of this power. I had grown weary through my travels, but you…you never seemed to be drained as I did. I had grown angry and miserable for being doomed to that prison of a mask. But the boy…Link…He showed me that my suffering would be worth it through the end. He showed me that there are still people like me who are willing to fight against a god. No matter the odds he wouldn't stop until you had been destroyed. He knew coming into this fight that he wouldn't be able to stop the moon let alone stand against you. But he cared more for the people that watch this massacre, for those of this land, for the Princess herself. He proved himself worthy of the greatest gift. Courage. You may have stopped him momentarily but now what will you do? You tried to kill him but all you did was give him what he needed…a chance." The being spoke out in a booming voice.

"Speak sense you fiend? You are still nothing but the same puny knight who was granted powers out of spite." Majora hissed back.

"That is where you are wrong. I am no longer the knight of the Old Kindom. I am Fierce Deity Link. Him and I are one in the same now. Through him, I have strength. It is because of him that this land will survive this nightmare. I merely am the shell which he shall do it through. I no longer will weep of the treachery you wreaked upon our kingdom. We shall destroy you." The Fierce Deity roared and raised his hand. The deadly double helix formed in his hand. He charged Majora and swung. Majora ducked and ran out into the middle of the battle field. The Fierce Deity gathered himself and began to walk towards him. Majora watched as he cut down any soldier that got in between him and his nemesis. Majora began to panic when a thought crossed his mind. The moon.

"Well if you do wish to save this land…you better think fast, Link." Majora held his arms up to the sky and let out a horrible war cry. The soldiers were crippled by the shout and fell to the ground in pain. The townspeople slammed their windows to block out the noise. Even the battle going on outside ceased as every being heard the damned cry and began to watch. The moon began to enter its free fall.

Fierce Deity Link stuck his sword in the ground and looked up as the moon grew closer and closer.

"Well this will be fun." He muttered to himself. The being of wrath mumbled a dark incantation and a ball of dark energy became enclosed in his hands. He smashed his hands against the ground and leapt into the air. He took flight and flew at an alarming speed towards the demonic face of the moon.

"Hopefully I'm warmed up for this." He chuckled to himself. He gripped the moon and began to push. His arms bulged, veins popping out of his muscular physique. The moon slowly came to a standstill. He snapped his fingers, his blade erupted from the ground and flew to its master. Link separated the blade into two jagged blades and stabbed them into the moon. He began to pull upwards. The force was great and would've put strain upon any normal being but the Fierce Deity would not be denied. He finally was able to gather the momentum to throw the moon deep into space, returning it to where it belonged. Majora was infuriated. The imp fell into a tantrum as the Deity descended back to the Earth.

"Now…Where were we Majora?"

The spirit of chaos let out a yelp. Two dark whips fell from his cloak.


	11. Majora's Wrath

It was a desolate scene. Castle Town littered with corpses of fallen Stal and Hylian soldiers. The sides had grown weary but neither refused to let up. The clanging of swords and yells of pain echoed throughout the town. The townsfolk had watched the entire siege unfold before their very eyes. But now their attention had been drawn on to something else. In the midst of all the violence, two Gods stood before them. Staring one another down, one exuding confidence while the other looked petrified. Majora let out a demonic screech and sent a whip flying towards the Fierce Deity. The god of wrath smiled and put his arm up and grabbed the weapon. He crushed the assaulting weapon and began to chant. Dark lightning surged down the whip. Majora reeled in pain as the lightning surged throughout his body bringing him to his knees. The Fierce Deity laughed and pulled the whip. Majora came flying towards him. He put out his hand and gripped him by the throat. He began to squeeze, Majora gasped for air, struggling as the Fierce Deity continued to apply pressure. Majora in desperation raked the Deity across the eyes. The Deity released him and tended to his eyes.

"You know, I should have seen that one coming from such a low-life, piece of shit like you Majora." The Deity chuckled as he rubbed his eyes.

"SHUT UP? YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU HAVE STOPPED THE MOON I'VE BEEN BEAT? I'LL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!" Majora yelled out. He took advantage of the moment and threw his whips once more. This time, the Fierce Deity had no defense. The whip slammed against his ankles. Majora pulled and his enemy fell to the ground.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU ENJOY THIS!" Majora took his other whip and began to slam it against the Fierce Deity. He yelled out in pain as the whip cracked against his back. Majora began to laugh and continually brought the whip down upon him. Slowly, armor was stripped away, clothing ripped away from his body. The Fierce Deity continued to cry out. He struggled to try and stop the whip but was only met with more punishment. Majora was relentless as was the pain brought on by his demonic whips. The Fierce Deity tried to crawl but his strength was leaving him. He was helpless and soon he ceased to move. Majora kept beating his body even then. One by one the soldiers began to catch a glimpse of the scene. The fighting around Majora and the Fierce Deity came to a stop. Hylian and Stal warriors looked on as Majora continued to beat the body. Finally, Talo stepped out.

"Magena! That's enough! He can't even move! Leave him be!" The general yelled at his commander. Majora turned and looked at him.

"What did you say, mortal? You dare speak against Majora?" Majora took his whip and struck Talo across his face, killing him instantly. The Hylians watched as their brother-in-arms body fell against the cold ground. All turned to look at Majora. Looks of rage covering their faces.

"What? Do you all have a problem with what I just did? Then do something about it!" Majora challenged. The Hylians did not waste time, they converged on Majora. Majora began to dance around with his whips, laying waste to those around him. The Stal army was not far behind as they joined on the assault. They met the same fate as their newfound allies. In a matter of a minutes only a handful of soldiers were still standing. Some began to flee before they were met with the end of Majora's whips. Majora cackled as he looked around at the carnage before him.

"Now where was I." Majora gleefully whispered. He looked back to see that the Fierce Deity was gone. _What on Earth is this? _Majora's eyes grew wide. He felt someone grip his shoulder, he turned. A fist flew into his face sending him flying into the Happy Mask Shop.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" A weary Fierce Deity spoke out.

"Actually…yes…" A whip flew out and smacked the Deity across the face. Majora threw the other whip and it wrapped around the body of the Fierce Deity and he hoisted him into the air.

"Ahh yes. You don't have the power to break this hold now do you, Fierce Deity? Or should I just call you Link since you're nothing more than a pathetic mortal in a gods body. I have an idea Hero of Time. Why don't we bury you where you became a hero?" Majora yelled and cracked the whip. The whip sent Link flying. His body flew through the air and crashed through hard marble of the Temple of Time. Majora watched as the age old Temple toppled over and began to bury Link beneath the rubble. The signature cackle echoed throughout Castle Town.

"Finally! I have won! I am the ultimate being! I am the true ruler of the worlds now! Not even the Hero of Time and the Fierce Deity could stop me!" Majora dropped to his knees overcome by pure joy. Minutes passed by as the monster laughed in victory. The laughter was short lived. A rumbling came from the Temple. Majora shocked looked at the destroyed building. A gleam of light caught his eye when a sharp pain erupted from his stomach. Majora's eyes widened. He began to shake violently. He looked down at his abdomen. The Blade of Evils Bane had been lodged into his stomach.


	12. Until We Meet Again

A cry eked out of Majora's mouth. The pain of the Master Sword unlike any other felt before. The blade's purity was like toxin. Hallucinations began to arise next to Majora as he swayed back and forth. Images from his past life and the murders he had committed flashed by him. He looked out and saw two beings walking towards him. The being to the left, the legendary knight of the Old Kingdom and the being to the right, the Hero of Time.

"No…No more…I'll go away…I'll be good…This time…" Majora fell over. Fierce Deity Link looked down upon him. He picked Majora up and sat him on his knees. The fallen God was weary and slowly losing consciousness. The Deity looked on at him. Finally he reached back and punched Majora. Blood flew from his mouth as his head cracked against the pavement.

"Why?! You'll never see me again! Let me be!" Majora was barely able to whimper out.

"Majora, this isn't about being far or kind. You murdered my wife, my family, my kingdom. The evils you committed in Termina were unspeakable. You have chosen a life in which you delight in the torment of others. Your acts against mankind are appalling. You tried to ruin livelihoods, you tried to stop a young man's dream of marrying the woman he loves, just so you would have some sick glee. You have no right to live." The Deity said sternly. Majora groaned on. The Deity reached down and grabbed Majora's arm. He pulled. The splash of blood echoed throughout the Town as well as Majora's scream.

"Through your hand's my people died. Civilizations were threatened and almost annihilated. By my hand you shall die!" The Deity held his hand up to Majora's face. Tears ran down Majora's face as he stared at the Deity's palm before his face. Slowly, bit by bit Majora began to fade into dust. At last he was no more. The Deity let out a sigh and surveyed the massacre around him. He held his hand out and closed his eyes. A golden glow surrounded him as he focused his energy. One by one, every soldier that had been mortally wounded or was barely breathing rose to their feet. The Stal and Hylians looked at one another and smiled. They all turned to the Town plaza to see the Deity glowing. All the damage done by Majora was slowly being fixed. The buildings were fixed. The townspeople came out of their homes no longer crippled by demonic interest in bloodlust or in fear of Majora. The soldiers ran to their families and welcomed the Stal, Nazo, Gorons, Zoras and even Machadra in open arms. The Fierce Deity levitated off of the ground visibly weary from the fight and resurrection. He disappeared as the celebration began to ensue.

Zelda opened her eyes. She was dressed in an elegant dress in her bed. Confused to where she was she got up from her bed and went to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Anyone?" She began to wander around the castle. It was completely deserted. Worried she finally made it to the main hall when a bright light shown through. She shielded her eyes until the light finally ceased. She looked up. Link was there before her.

"LINK! What is going on?!" She ran to him and hugged him almost in tears at the joy of seeing someone. Link smiled at her and explained to her of what had all transpired. Of Majora's charade as Magena and the atrocities he committed against the people of Hyrule. And how Link and the Fierce Deity became one to save the land he loved once more.

"So all along this could've been avoided if I had just listened to you?" Zelda whimpered out.

"It's not something to worry over Zelda. Majora was a master of deception. He had everyone fooled except for the Deity."

"The way you spoke of him is there any way I could thank him for what he's done for us?"

"I don't know. He teleported me here and I was back to normal. He told me that he would be around as long as Majora existed…" Link choked up a little bit.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda wrapped her arm around his shoulder and looked at him.

"I just can't imagine him gone now…He was the closest I ever had to a father. I mean at first he was a stern, stubborn voice that would constantly anger me. But now I realized he was doing it because he expected so much more out of me. If he's gone…He will be missed."

"Well know this, he has to be proud of you and happy to have avenged his kindom. Come now. Lets join the fun. We have a tomorrow thanks to your sacrifice for us."

So the two went down to town. The celebration lasted days. The women of the town cooked vast meals, bards sang of the war and the great Hero who saved them. Children of all the races played and made bets of who could climb up Machadra the quickest while the soldiers, men and the elderly sat enjoying the gift of life given to them. Zelda and Link were the local celebrities mingling in with the crowd. The weather had cleared up and the spring slowly ushered in. After a week of celebration the people began to disperse and return to their homes. Zelda had returned to the castle and Link had promised he would be back in a few days to come and stay but for now he wanted to go back to the wild. He found himself making a camp on a hill overlooking Castle Town. Instantly memories of the Deity began to fill his head. Overwhelmed by his thoughts a tear ran down his cheek. He had not heard a quip from the Deity in awhile and for the first time in months, Link felt lonely. Link continued to cry as he looked into the fire he had made. Suddenly a voice cracked out,

"Why are you crying boy? Don't you realize we won?" a familiar voice echoed. Link looked up and saw sitting to his left was the ghost of the Deity.

"You're…you're not gone?"

"Indeed I am not."

"Does this mean Majora still exists then?"

"No, Link. Majora has been banished to the afterlife to be tormented for the rest of eternity."

"Then how are you? What's going on?"

"That's what I've come here to talk to you about. Link, during this journey, I learned more about myself thanks to a young man such as yourself. I didn't think I was able to still feel compassion for a people or any civilization ever since my own decayed. Before I met you, I loved the title of God of Wrath. But as I was around you more and more I saw that what I had become was not what I truly was. You helped change me back to the knight I once was and for that I cannot thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. You taught me that I still do have more room to grow as a hero. Which to be honest I didn't think was possible."

"Well, my boy your growth is complete."

"What do you mean?!"

"Link, I serve no further purpose in this world. It's time for me to go and be with my wife and the rest of my kingdom."

"No..I need you here…I know I'm the hero but you've taught me so much. You're the only family I have." Tears began to run down his face once more.

"No need for that Link. Just because I'm not constantly nagging you doesn't mean I'm gone."

"What?"

"Goodbye…for now my friend."

Link watched as the Deity slowly began to fade away. Link put his head down and sobbed. He looked back up and stared at the fire as the Deity's words raced through his mind. As Link thought to himself he heard a cry out for help. He ran to see an old woman surrounded by Moblin thieves on lower terrain. Link jumped down. The Moblins turned to face him. He looked back at them. They stood in fear as white pupils stared into their souls.


	13. Golden Age

_Many months had passed on since Majoras demise at the hand of Fierce Deity Link. With the defeat of the Devil Lord, Hyrule had come to a golden age. The land was plentiful for farmers, giving way to a good harvest. Castle Town was thriving with it's market. It was unlike any point in time in Hyrule. This period came to be known as Pax Hylia. Link had spent his time wandering the land and helping those in need and enjoying his time to relax. The tales of his heroics in the face of the apocalypse had spread far and wide. There was not a corner of the land who had not heard the tale. Children flocked to him wherever he visited, elders tried to introduce him to their daughters. Link laughed it off as he was not one that desired attention. He would keep the people entertained as long as he could before he was off his next destination. During his travels, Zelda had remained on his mind. Majora had come so close to taking her. Through Majora's deeds Link had come to see how strong his love for Zelda really was. The same thoughts echoed through Zelda's mind as well. In the months Link had been gone, she found herself busy with the restoration of normal life in Castle Town. Even when consumed with the business that comes with being of royal blood, she found herself thinking of Link constantly. But it was one night, where she found herself visited in a dream by a presence that felt oddly familiar…_

Zelda's eyes snapped open. She looked around at her surroundings; it was a scene that almost overwhelmed her stunning blue eyes. She on the outskirts of a beautiful meadow. The grassas green as the emerald of the Kokiri. The only blemish on the landscape a hill with a tree a top of it. She began to walk towards the tree as the sun beamed down upon her. Exhausted as she finally made it to the tree, she sat in the shade and looked out to enjoy the view. She closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying the moment. She started to doze when she heard the clank of armor. Distant at first, it slowly began to become louder. Before she opened her eyes, she whispered,

"Link? Is that you?"

"No, Zelda. I am not the one you hold dearest in your heart. At least not fully him." A voice responded. Zelda opened her eyes to see a figure in black and white armor, the man stood at an intimidating height, his face adorned with war paint. His eyes a pure white to match his hair.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I am the one Link told you about. I am the Fierce Deity, I aided Link and Hyrule in the darkest hour to battle the evil that was Majora."

"Why? Why have you presented yourself before me? After all that you have done…For my people…For my home…Why appear?"

"Ah, A question from the Sage of Wisdom." The Deity teased and cracked a smile.

"To answer your question, I have come to you to finally meet you for myself. As you were in a coma during the dark reign, I never really had a chance to know you as Link has come to know you. Being stuck in the boy's head, you might as well be an angel. Zelda, why do you think Link has always come to the rescue of Hyrule? Why he always is willing to overcome any odds placed before him? Can you answer me that?"

"Because he's a hero. Link has always been one to fight for justice and the safety of his land. Even before he really knew me, he battled Ganon and defeated him. He sealed him away into the Sacred Realm. His goal has always been to banish evil. It is just in his nature."

"A great answer, your highness. But there is one argument for this purpose you forgot about. When you were put into a paralyzed state, I informed him. The despair and anger that filled his heart was unlike any that I have seen. The boy loves you."

"Really? Him and I have always had feelings for each other, but we've always had to deal with crisis after crisis so it was pointless to act upon our feelings for one another."

"Well my lady, I believe it's time to change that."

"What?" Zelda barely got out as the Deity began to fade away and the world dissolved into light. Zelda's eyes opened.

"It's about time you woke up." A familiar voice rang out. Zelda turned her head to see Link seated next to her looking up from a book. She could do nothing but smile at him as he did the same back. They leaned toward one another and kissed and fell into each other's embrace.

"Link, the Fierce Deity came to me in a dream."

"He did?! I haven't encountered him in months. I thought he had passed on…" Link said shocked.

"Well thankfully he hasn't left us yet."

"What did he have to say?"

"What he said opened my eyes. Link, you know as princess I must choose a husband that I deem worthy to one day hold the title of King of Hyrule. You are the only person that deserves that title and the only person I want to rule by my side." She said with a smile. Link's face couldn't hide the happiness.

"Then I would love to take my place at your side, Zelda." They kissed once more and stared into each others eyes.

"Then so it shall be!" Zelda and Link turned to see the Fierce Deity standing at the door.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't leave." Link cracked a smile.

"You know I wouldn't miss this great age of peace. I can still see my family and come back from the other world whenever I please. But I digress, we need to start planning for this Golden Age of Hyrule!"


	14. Resurrection

_It had been many months since Link and Zelda had become engaged. The people of Hyrule had celebrated the news of the impending marriage. The land had seemingly been thrust into a golden age since the defeat of Majora. Link had not found himself this happy in quite some time; he finally found himself at peace, but at a cost. The Fierce Deity would only visit Link sparingly. He seemed distant, still curious as to why he still lived on as the dark God even after Majoras defeat. It was the day of the wedding and the Deity had come to Link as he had promised to be at the wedding._

"What troubles you? You haven't shown much emotion ever since the engagement...I know you're happy for us but you don't even seem happy to still exist? What's going on? Link asked as he was busy dressing himself in his ceremonial garb.

"Link, I planned on being here today but in my final hours of existence. I would be able to feel myself withering away after the defeat of Majora...yet I find myself in a full plane of existence. I yearn to be with my love and friends of the old kingdom...you have been a good friend to me and I wish the best for you and this great kingdom but I desire my peace...but I digress. This is your wedding day. We should be in greater spirits to usher in the age of light in Hyrule."

Link finished his preparations for the wedding and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but smirk seeing himself dressed in the armor of a high ranking Hyrulian officer.

"You look well dressed, my friend. It is amusing to see you wear that forest green at all costs though." The Deity joked.

"I've never been a huge fan of that purple they wear. Just never seemed to be my style." Link snapped back. A knock on the door came.

"I guess they're ready to begin the ceremony."

Link was escorted out to the royal court. The visual he received was unlike anything he had ever seen. The sun shone brightly on this day as the people of Hyrule had come to celebrate the marriage. The crowd stood and looked adoringly at him as he made his way down the aisle. He couldn't help but blush; he hadn't received this much attention even after his defeat of Ganon. He finally made his way and stood by the head priest of Nayru. He smiled at him and gave a slight bow and turned back. Music began to play as he looked up and watched as the crowd turned to greet the bride. Zelda appeared, the sight of her stunning Link as she approached him. Link couldn't hide the grin on his face. She finally made her way to the altar and smiled as she made eye contact with Link.

"You all may now sit." The priest spoke out to the crowd. "We have gathered heard today to celebrate a monumental occasion in the history of our people. We are here to witness the marriage of Zelda, the bearer of the triforce of wisdom and of course our princess to the Hero of Time and holder of the triforce of courage, Link. Turn and grab one another's hand." Link and Zelda faced one another and held each others hand. "Due to the unique circumstances of the two participating, we shall not worry about rings as Hyrulian lore tells of the binding ceremony that will be used instead. Now let us begin. Zelda, do you agree upon this very ceremony, to always care and love Link, through perils of war, disease and famine, to always love and cherish him for who he is?"

"I do." Zelda spoke out and smiled at Link.

"Now Link, do you agree upon this very ceremony, to always care and love Zelda, through perils of war, disease and famine, to always love and cherish her for who she is?"

"You bet I do!" Link emphatically proclaimed. Everyone in attendance couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"Well with power appointed in me by the goddess Nayru, I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as he watched their hands begin to glow gold. Both Link and Zelda could feel themselves become part of one another. The two triforce pieces were now shared between them, uniting them.

"Without further a do, you may now kiss your bride." The priest echoed out. Link leaned in and kissed Zelda. The crowd rose to their feet and roared in happiness at the sight. Link and Zelda separated and turned to face the crowd and wave. It was at this moment Link could feel a familiar presence. He looked down the aisle to see the Fierce Deity's spirit running toward him. Link looked puzzled and looked back to Zelda to find her staring back at him with bright yellow eyes.

"What in hell?!" A tentacle seized him and sent him flying into the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to inform you that this wedding went without a hitch but now it is my turn to have my joyous occasion." A spastic voice screeched out.

The entity forced its way out of Zelda's body. The crowd had broken out in a panic. Some tried to flee but were caught by a whip and thrown back towards the sight of the wedding.

"In case you have forgotten, I am Majora. You think I would really be defeated so easily?! Are you people nothing but fools!? Consider yourselves lucky as I am only her for...GWAHHH!" Majora eked out in pain as an arrow had pierced the side of his skull. He gripped the arrow and ripped it out of his skull. He turned to look where the arrow had come from before he was greeted by an arrow to the eye.

"You're really starting to get on my fucking nerves kid!" Majora yelled as he gripped the newest arrow and ripped it out.

"You were obliterated! How are you still here?!" Link roared back at him.

"Is it not simple? During Zelda's precious time sleeping while you were gone I planted myself in her. What better way to counter your plan?! You can't kill hate boy! All I had to do was grow inside of her and wait for my moment to strike!? But that isn't important this time we'll play this game on my turf." Majora snapped and shot his finger to the sky opening a portal. He was grabbed a hold of Zelda and was sucked through the portal. The people looked on in horror and looked at Link as he stood in shock watching his bride being kidnapped. He finally broke from his horror and ran right below the portal before being sucked through. Link could feel himself being stretched and shaken by the portal. The speed with which he was flying made him nauseous. He finally felt the speed come to a screeching halt as he hit the the dirt of an alleyway. He let out a grunt in pain as he grabbed his chest and began to slowly drag himself to his feet. He looked around and saw dimly lit torches with girls practicing dance moves in front of them. He continued to survey his surroundings seeing a gate with a guard in front. This guard was unlike others he had seen. His armor looked outdated and his sword did not seem threatening. Link began to walk and made his way towards the crowded town square. Link moved through the crowd slowly until he finally couldn't will himself through the waves of people any longer. He saw an old man dressed in exuberant garb and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me why all these people are here in Castle Town?" Link was barely able to get out.

"Castle Town? My boy you've been hitting the Chateau Romani. This is the countdown of the Carnival of Time!"

"Carnival of Time...that means I'm"

"Home." The Fierce Deity chimed in as he appeared next to Link.


	15. Ikana Kingdom

Link sat down in a chair adjacent from the fireplace. After discovering he had been transported to Termina he made his way to the Stock Pot Inn to gather himself. He let out a sigh of grief and watched the flames dance in front of him. As he stared the Fierce Deity appeared in the chair next to him.

"How could this have happened? I was so careless. I let my guard down and I lost my wife because of this and was teleported to a land I never expected to see again. Why can't things ever just work out for me just for a little while? Zelda…" Link mumbled while holding back tears.

"Now is not the time for sorrow Link. Do you not realize that everyone is fallible? It was a day of celebration. No one was expecting an attack from a being that was thought to be destroyed. Link, no one is to blame for this except Majora. You must remember that we have the advantage in this situation now." The Deity responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not realize how archaic the armor on that soldier looked? Or how the Clock Tower itself looked? Link we are in the time in which I lived. I have the knowledge of the people and the surrounding areas. Majora may have Zelda, but he can be hunted now. He doesn't realize what he really has done…"

"What he's done?" Link asked quizzically.

"Link, we must go to the west end of town. Majora may have made a grave error in his decision."

"What do you mean? You aren't making sense!"

"Majora sent us back into the past. His decision may have caused a paradox in which Majora and I still live. The time in which we were not known as the Fierce Deity or Majora…this could rewrite the very course of history. We must not waste time. We must go." The Deity said sternly.

"If you insist." Link said as he rose from the chair and made his way out of the room. As Link made his way through town in the early hours of the morning he observed the aftermath of a successful festival. Confetti littered the streets; a few citizens who had drank themselves into a stupor to celebrate. Link couldn't help but smirk as he was glad to see a joyful celebration instead of one of panic. Link finally turned the corner from the southern end of Clock Town and into the western end.

"So where am I looking to go? And who am I searching for? Plus I thought these were shops anyways." Link asked.

"Originally this is where the king would have his higher ups stationed in suites for their service to him." The Deity replied.

"I thought Clock Town had an elected mayor."

"You obviously don't believe in the idea of a change of government don't you?" The Deity cracked back.

"Just found it a tad odd I suppose."

"Well I guess my people ended up being a bit more progressive. Go to the door closest to the gate. Knock on the door and ask for Jhoro."

"Quite a name you have huh?"

"You never realize how much you miss an identity once you can't have it back." The Deity responded in a melancholy tone. Link made his way to the door and knocked. It took a moment for a response but finally a beautiful, blonde young woman answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked in a warm tone.

"Um, hello, my name is Link. I'm not from around town and needed help with something and I was told to consult Jhoro. Is this his home?"

"Well it is my pleasure to meet you Link. I'm afraid Jhoro isn't available right now. He just left with the king to the Ikana Kingdom in eastern Termina. Once he returns if you are still in town feel free to come by once again. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience." The young woman said.

"Well thank you very much ma'am. I will be sure to come by." Link said and turned to walk away as the woman closed the door.

"She's beautiful…she reminds me of Zelda." Link thought as he made his way back to the middle of town. Link continued his stroll through the plaza of Clock Town looking around at vendors until he began to feel despair; feelings that were not his own.

"Deity speak to me." Link thought to himself.

"My…my…beloved…Yariem…" Link heard the Deity speak in his head.

"I wish I knew how to consult you in this. We both are in the same boat with this. But isn't it obvious?! We can fix this giant problem."

"How would you suggest that Link?"

"You cannot be so down. If you can pull me out of my sadness I will do the same for you. The paradox you suggested turned out to be true. Surely you know the reasoning behind this visit to Ikana Kingdom. Why don't we make our way to the valley and monitor what is happening there? It could have something to do with Majora couldn't it?"

"The king and I were called to deal with a volatile tribe in the area. We had ex-communicated the man who would become Majora and it seemed that they found him and accepted him for the chaos he provided. You are right we must make our way there immediately before the destruction begins."

Link wasted no time in pushing through the crowd and making his way toward the gate. He ran out into Termina field taking little time to notice the differences in the scenery. As Link ran eastward into the canyon, his mind began to flood with thoughts of Zelda and his home. Anger began to surge through him as he thought of the pain and misery Majora had caused him. Link's adrenaline continued to spike due to his anger. His speed increased and he continued to blaze through the canyon eventually coming to the cliff that hindered him as a child. Link didn't break stride as he jumped and begin to climb the cliff. He pulled himself up over. Link dusted his hands off; a grunting and shaking of the ground caught his attention. Three Nejirons rose from the ground and made eye contact with Link. Link held out his left hand and the Triforce lit up. The Master Sword materialized in his hand and he twirled it quickly in his hand.

"Good. I've been wanting something to slaughter." Link grunted. One Nejiron began to roll towards Link at a high speed. Link gripped his sword and ran at it. He leapt as he was about to be run over and put drove the Master Sword into the Nejiron halting its movement. Link using his momentum and strength landed on his feet while throwing the Nejiron at one of his counterparts causing both of them to explode. The remaining Nejiron's eyes were widened at Link's display and immediately began to roll the opposite direction. Link cracked an evil smile. He pulled out his bow and grabbed a fire arrow. Without hesitation he let the arrow fly through the air. The arrow pierced the Nejiron and caused its fatal explosion.

"That felt good." Link cackled.

"Link…what was that? I've never seen such brutality out of you." The Deity spoke to him. It wasn't until that moment that Link's actions had become a realization to him.

"I…I don't know…Do you think it's the canyon?"

"It is a possibility…I presume. Let us continue." The Deity said as Link continued to make his way through the canyon. At long last Link had arrived at the river, however he would not need to scale this cliff. Link crossed a bridge that brought him into the land of Ikana. Huts were littered throughout the area outside of the castle; each one looking tattered and thrown together. Link went to breathe in when he caught the stench of rotting flesh.

"My god! What is that?!" Link screamed out.

"Ah, yes. Ikana was a primitive kingdom even in its prime. The dead were usually left to decompose atop that hill where that man and his daughter would build his home. I guess things did not change as much as I would have thought." The Deity quietly spoke.

"Is everyone here also forced into this terrible housing? This is pathetic for a 'kingdom.'" Link said in disgust.

"It is the oppression of King Igos Du Ikana. If I remember correctly the king and I visited months after the dark tribe and Majora had laid waste to the common people. That is why you see this dreary sight before you. All the citizens who did have money bought homes in the castle. It was his depression at the sight of his kingdom being destroyed that he became such an apathetic king. It is a shame."

"I didn't realize just how much Majora devastated society here. I thought it was just the Skull Kid who did that."

"Oh no; No one being can cause such turmoil and misery unless it is Targoz."

"Targoz?" Link asked.

"Majora's name before he became the monster you see today. Targoz always a bit odd, he had a bit of a violent side to him but nothing that made me think he would delve into such insanity. It makes me wonder if it was his expulsion from Clock Town or the tribe that he joined that made him this way." The Deity explained.

"I never thought there would be so much information on all of this. From you to Majora…I never realized how much there is behind all of this."

"There is always a tragedy behind insanity, Link. Always."

"Well…let us make our way to the castle. We need to find out what is going on. This castle allows the public in right?"

"Yes. Just do not make eye contact with any strangers." The Deity said.

Link began to walk towards the castle and saw two knights standing outside. Link bowed to them as a sign of respect and they smashed their spears against the ground allowing him access inside. Link entered apprehensively.


	16. The Tali

The appearance of the castle was shocking to Link. The castle wasn't the decrepit piece of architecture that Link had experienced in his time, but rather an exquisitely designed structure with turquoise and earth-ish red painted across it.

"Amazing how much time really does make a difference." Link thought as he entered the castle. A variety of people were littered about in the main hall. Link observed a few vendors inside of the castle as well. Puzzled by what he saw Link made his way to the king's court and slipped in without anyone noticing. Chatter surged throughout the room, Link saw what seemed to be the upper-class of Ikana present as well as a few members dressed in Clock Town garb. Link made his way through the crowd and chose to stand back near the wall to avoid being seen. Finally, a toll of a bell resounded throughout the room as the king from Clock Town and Igos Du Ikana made their way out in front of the crowd. The people applauded upon seeing them. Du Ikana held his hand up to silence the crowd and the clapping ceased.

"My people, as you may know, we have had a serious issue lately that must be addressed. King Rondel of Clock Town and a few of his close associates have come to discuss with me the matter of the Tali tribe and their member from Clock Town. As we all know, the Tali leveled the common housing of our society and caused terror throughout our land. Rondel fears that this menace may eventually find its way to his home as well. I have called for this meeting of our two societies to bring about the idea of cooperation to eliminate the Tali and the member known as Targoz before anymore damage is incurred. My people, what do you think of this?" Du Ikana declared.

"Why is it that this king's reasoning is only to help his home? You say he hopes to prevent this from happening to Clock Town, but what if it doesn't happen? You are asking us to agree with a society that we barely interact with on the basis that they fear for their own safety? What about our people? Our homes? My king we should be rebuilding and focusing on protecting our own kingdom instead of looking to wage a war against the Tali." A member of the crowd yelled back. An uproar stirred through the crowd and Du Ikana held his hand up again for silence. The crowd calmed down. King Rondel sighed.

"I understand where you are coming from. I apologize for the way in which I made my request seem to you. I am deeply disturbed at what I have witnessed in this land after the attacks by Targoz and the Tali. Clock Town should have dealt with Targoz on our own terms instead of banishing him from Clock Town I-" Rondel responded before he was cut off by an outburst.

"You willingly admit to releasing this madman out into Termina instead of dealing with him yourself?! What kind of king are you?! Why should we help him?!" Another member of the crowd yelled out as the audience began to grow restless. Link's eyes darted around as he saw the unrest growing amongst the people. He looked back at both kings. Both looked puzzled as to what to do. A man stepped out from behind Rondel.

"Silence!" the man yelled out. The crowd backed down at his command. Link's eyes widened as he looked upon the man. It looked almost identical to himself.

"Yes, Clock Town made an error in not dealing with Targoz internally. We are not here to make sense of what could have happened had we contained him. We are here, however, to address our mistake and aid you all in bringing this tribe to justice. We are asking for you all to accept us even though we did make a mistake. If we cooperate we will be able to stop this menace and begin the healing process that your people need as well as putting the people of Clock Town at ease." The man spoke out. The crowd had grown silence at the man's presence, but a few people began to applaud the man's statement.

"I could not have said it better myself, Jhoro." Rondel beamed.

"Then it is settled. Clock Town and the Ikana Kingdom are allies in this hunt for the tribe. We already have mobilized some of our army in the hunt for the Tali. Our sources in the Deku Kingdom have informed us that they have been finding slaughtered members of their kingdom in the swamp and surrounding area. With this information, we believe that the swamp is now the hideout of the Tali. We must not underestimate them. They have power in magic and do not hesitate to swarm those who are alone. Even though they have moved away from the canyon, I will impose a curfew and soldiers will be stationed throughout the kingdom when not out on duty. We must not allow ourselves to be open to another attack." Du Ikana said.

"Well…that's all I needed to here." Link thought and began to make his way towards the exit. He heard more conversation between the two kings and the crowd but didn't pay attention to it.

"You are quite the public speaker I will give you that." Link said as he made his way back towards the river.

"It was a spur of the moment speech. I must say it did come out quite well didn't it." The Deity gloated. Link shook his head before looking down at the river.

"Well, time to return to the Southern Swamp." Link said as he dove into the river. The current took him and Link found himself near the site that would become the Magic Hag's Potion Shop. Link surveyed the area; the swamp was thick and foliage littered the area.

"Where do you think I should look?" Link asked the Deity.

"I think this might give you a clue." The Deity appeared, pointing to a bloodied piece of greenery. Link pushed aside the bush and found a mortally wounded Deku Scrub. He dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of the injured Deku.

"No…No more please…" The Scrub squeaked out.

"It's okay. Who did this to you?"

"Magi..magical people…strange people…" The Scrub let out as his breath escaped his body and his movement ceased. Link sat the Scrub down gently and hung his head. Shuffling feet disrupted the silence. Link looked behind him to see men painted in exotic colors and a man standing in the middle of them wearing a familiar mask.

"You…." Link said angerly.


	17. Breaking Point

Link rose to his feet and materialized the Master Sword in his hand once more. He scowled at the group that stood before him.

"Why are you doing this? You've ruined a community and now terrorize Deku people who cannot even defend themselves. Answer me now." Link roared at the man in Majora's Mask.

"We do what we please green one. We are the outcasts of society, the unwanted. Do you all realize that life is nothing more than a game? All the people I've ever met…contemplating the hardships in life instead of the joys. No one ever just wanted to play…" Majora responded.

"You think that this is a game?! You've killed and maimed innocent beings for your sick pleasure." Link yelled back, his grip tightening around the Master Sword.

"I did not hurt them. I freed them. The materials around them controlled them. They worried about how they could move up in society. How they could impress their kings. How they could move up the imaginary hierarchy that those above them had established. These people are slaves. The Tali and I embrace what we truly are. We are nothing more than pieces in a game. If we continued to let Igos Du Ikana or that talking chimp Rondel dictate what and how we are supposed to live…then why do we work to achieve anything more? Why should we as a people be slaves to a cause that will not benefit us." Majora responded.

"You're an anarchist. You blame those who rule you for controlling you. If we don't have a leader than how would we survive? You wish for people to scrounge about in this manner. You aren't freeing them of rule. You just need an excuse to satisfy your lust for blood and a way to strike fear in a community that banished you." Link snapped back. At this point the warriors surrounding Majora began to unsheathe their swords and daggers as they encircled Link.

"You do not seem to share my ideals. I respect your decision. I really do, however, I am afraid you stand for a cause that threatens my own. While I do respect it, I'm afraid it is time for you to meet the end my friend." Majora said and backed away as the warriors narrowed the circle around Link. Link's grip on the Master Sword had become unbreakable as his rage had built during Majora's speech to him. A warrior charged him. Link swung out his leg, tripping the man. Link spun around and impaled the man as his body hit the ground. The rest of the warriors rushed him. Link's eyes began to lose their hue as he blocked each incoming attack. Finally, one of the warriors broke through Link's defense, stabbing him in his side. Link roared out in anger; his anger finally overtook him. He slashed downwards slicing the man's hand off leaving the dagger in his side. The warrior screamed and dove back from the crowd around Link. At this moment the earth began to tremble. The rest of the warriors backed off from Link as they saw his eyes had become completely white. The clouds above them had changed from the blue sky that the Southern Swamp was known for to grey. Lightning struck and thunder roared. Majora and the warriors looked on in anticipation as they watched. Link began to scream out in a mix of anger and pain. He gripped the dagger and pulled it from his side. He looked down to gaze at the dagger when he noticed the Triforce. The piece of power had begun to glow instead of courage. Link smiled manically as he looked up at the warriors who gazed back in terror. Link let out one more yell; lightning struck him. He felt armor encompass his body, his sword morph into a double-helix blade. He began to grow to a gigantic height as his hair began to match the white of his pupils. He threw the dagger at the warriors, piercing the one handed warriors eye, killing him instantly. Three remained and looked on in terror at Link.

"You wanted a game didn't you Majora? Let us see how much longer you can survive now." Fierce Deity Link cackled. Majora looked unimpressed upon the transformation.

"What are you all waiting for? Kill him." Majora said in a bored tone. The warriors looked at one another in fear and slowly began to approach Link. He smiled devilishly at their cowardice. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. The warriors jumped back. They began to look around frantically. One continued to back away. Majora watched as he moved past him.

"You're going the wrong way you know that right?" Majora said mockingly.

"Wha?!" The warrior barely got out before the helix-blade pierced his midsection. Link lifted him in the air and began to swing the sword around. The other two looked back at the action in horror. Finally, Link sent him flying into the two remaining. The impact caused one to fracture his skull, killing him upon impact while the other had his arms broken as he fell to the ground. Majora sighed and walked over to the lone survivor.

"You know…I really had higher expectations for you." He pressed his foot on the man's head and began to apply pressure until the man's neck snapped. Majora turned back to look at Link.

"I must say I am impressed. Many heroes wouldn't stoop to the level that you just did." Majora cracked as he crossed his arms and staring at Link.

"I also didn't know a man who could talk so much of not being ruled could sentence five men to their deaths. For all the talk you have of not being under rule, you sure are a hypocrite." Link snapped back.

"Ah so now you get it. You see these people aren't able to comprehend my plan. They do agree about this game I wish to play but I merely use them as the pieces for it. Rondel gave me a platform by banishing me. He made me one of them. One of the unwanted; they saw that I could lead them to glory so they gave me this mask and with it power. I do truly wish to eradicate this higher order that has been established by people like Igos Du Ikana…but I must lead until I've created nothing but chaos. It will be so simple after the hierarchy has been destroyed. I will be able to ride off and do as I please just as anyone else shall be. It is a shame I must temporarily corrupt my own ideal and rule these people with the mask…but desperate measures must be taken." Majora said.

"What could cause you to do this? Your mission does not make sense. You compromise your own morals to achieve this goal. You have these people kill others to achieve the goal and send them to their deaths. How are you any better than Rondel or Du Ikana?" Link said.

"This is where I differ from those two. I will give up my power…I do not seek it. I just wish to free the enslaved masses. You shall see, but for now I take my leave. I have plans to tend to. We shall meet again." Majora waved at Link and began to fade into nothingness. Link could only watch as his nemesis faded away from his sight. He looked at the massacre in the surrounding area. The green foliage now smeared with crimson. He let out a sigh as he began to transform back to his original state.

"I'm dealing with a madman…I haven't located my Majora or Zelda…this is getting to be too much." Link thought out loud.

"Link…how did you do that?" The Fierce Deity said as he materialized before him.

"I…I don't know. The Triforce of Power was glowing on my hand and I just let it fuel me. Wasn't that just us becoming a fusion once more?" Link asked.

"No, Link. That was you. A dark you that took over and became the darkest form of the Fierce Deity; we would have shown mercy…you showed none. It wasn't something at the canyon. Something dark is growing in you…this isn't good."

"Terrific…I can't find my wife, I can't find my Majora, I don't understand this crazy guy I'm chasing after, and now I'm harboring a monster inside of me. The past few days cannot get much worse." A deflated Link said.

"We will combat this. Do not fret my friend. For now you must get some rest. I will be scouring Termina to see if I can find any leads on where to search for either of our demons." The Deity said. Link sighed and went out to find wood to make a makeshift shelter for the night.


End file.
